I Put A Spell On You
by ashel-13
Summary: All Human oneshot. Bella has just moved from Phoenix to Forks where she is invited to her first ever Halloween party. But when she arrives, there is much more that catches her attention than she ever thought. Happy Halloween to all us Twerds out there!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Halloween. Can someone even own a Holiday? Does Jesus own Christmas? Hmmm….if he does, does that mean that I own February 26****th****? That doesn't seem fair to all the other people with birthdays on that day. So many questions, so little time. You are cruel universe!**

**So hi guys. I apologize to those of you that will be pissed that I'm not updating my other stories but I really couldn't help myself…I HAD to write this. I love fall…it's my favorite time of year. It was a year ago this month that I discovered Twilight and all its magic. I reread that book so many times. Sometimes I would bundle up in long underwear and a sweatshirt, then throw a blanket and pillow onto the roof of my house and sit on the roof and read (and that's high up too). It was beyond amazing and I recommend it to everyone. **

**So this is a tribute. Not to mention its Halloween… a time of year that for one night you can be whoever the hell you want…lol. This has been floating around in my head for a while now so I'm excited to finally put it down, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**To all of those part of the Review Crew, the Review Crew 2, and the TGIF Gang. And to all who have decided to gaze at this short one shot. And of course to my loving boyfriend, Hayden. I love you babe.**

**As IV once said, "love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!" And like ashel-13 once said, ON WITH IT...  
**

There is nothing that gives more assurance than a mask.  
-- Colette

I had never been overly enthusiastic about Halloween. Sure, when you're a kid going house to house dressed up as Kimberly, the pink Power Ranger, life is good, and the free candy makes it even better. But by the time I was twelve I decided to leave the candy gobbling life of luxury behind, instead staying at home on Halloween and making some apple cider to sip as I read Marry Shelley's Frankenstein-my own personal inside joke for the holiday (though not a scary tale at all. In fact I felt sorry for the Frankenstein monster).

But this year I was no longer in my comfortable and familiarized home in Phoenix. Instead I was staying with my dad in Forks, Washington. So far school in the small town had been bearable, which exceeded my expectations. I had a few people who called themselves 'friends' that I considered more acquaintances, but hey whatever makes them sleep better at night.

There was the cute blond haired, blue eyed (dog like) boy named Mike who seemed to follow me around a lot (that's where the 'dog like' comes in), the spiraled haired brunette named Jessica who babbled about nothingness all day long while constantly looking for some good gossip. A boy named Tyler that after flocking around me for a few weeks, eventually gave up and now flocked around the more welcoming Lauren who was anything but pleasant to me. Lastly, there was Angela, the one I preferred to all the others. Like me, she liked to keep to herself (well, I tried to keep to myself…damn Mike) and was genuinely kind towards others.

Though we were a pretty large group and Mike was one of the most popular kids in school, he was outshined by the Cullen family, a gorgeous group of students that made your heart race just by looking at them. The boys all drooled over Rosalie and Alice (understandably so) but they were taken by Emmett and Jasper, whom the girls swooned over. But no other person was as desired and sought after than Edward Cullen, the Greek god of beauty himself.

His piercing green eyes and untidy bronze hair the fell sexily into his eyes sometimes drew my attention on my first day of school, and I haven't been able to stop looking since. I know, I know, I sound like a sixteen year-old girl with a crush on Orlando Bloom, but in my defense, I keep my fascination (and drooling) to myself, unlike the other girls that gush and giggle at the mere sight of him (oh yeah, he's that good).

Of course, Edward Cullen has never noticed me. I've never really seen him with a girl before, but tons have approached him and even when he turns them down, the girls come back raving about how nice and gentlemanly he was about it. Did I want to ask him out? Hell yeah I did. But besides being shy, I had seen the types of girls that flung themselves at Edward…the gorgeous, long blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobed, size zero girls that if they lived anywhere but Forks, could be models. He shut them down, what were my chances? The answer-not good.

Where was I before I got off on that god like (meaning Edward) tangent? Right, Halloween. So I usually didn't do it, but this year there was going to be a 'huge' party in Port Angeles and I was invited…great. To make matters worse, my mother had sent over a costume for me to wear for Halloween and was no doubt expecting pictures. That paired with Charlie practically begging me to go equaled, well, me going.

So there I sat in my room, sliding up the white silk dress to the 'angel' costume my mom had bought as I thought about why I had to be such a hopeless push over. I was stuck in a dress that wasn't my style at all. First of all the silky material made me feel naked, or at the very least that I was wearing some naughty lingerie…neither of which I prefer to do in public. Secondly, it was long (not that I was a fan of short), which meant hazardous to my health and very easy to trip on. Honestly, mom, what were you thinking? And lastly, it had a plunging neckline, making the dress hang by only the material wrapping around the back of my neck and showing off far too much cleavage for my liking. Compared to my usual jeans and tee-shirt this was extremely uncomfortable. If I took off the mini wings on my back (they only expanded as wide as my shoulders so I wouldn't poke anyone's eye out, but were amazingly soft with feathers), it would've looked like a prom dress.

I sighed at my reflection as I took the rollers out of my hair, not wanting to waste much time on it seeing as how I probably wouldn't enjoy myself anyways, before adding some make up which I never wore. I was surprised how long mascara could make my lashes look and how much fuller my lips looked with red lipstick. After adding some eyeliner and shimmer, I said "good enough" and grabbed my purse and jacket, before heading downstairs to find Charlie in his usual place on the couch, watching football.

"I'll see you later tonight dad," I said, waving up a white silk clutch my mom had sent to go with the costume.

He didn't look away from the screen as he raised a hand in response, leaning forward towards the television. "Yeah, have fun. Don't do drugs," he said in a voice that told me he was too intent on the game to listen.

I giggled to myself as I shook my head with a smile at Charlie before grabbing the keys to my beat up truck and heading out the door.

The party was at a hotel ballroom in Port Angeles. The only hotel there was in that town and rumors say that I was set up by a student. Of course, everyone assumed it was the Cullens, who had an insane amount of money, but that was just an assumption.

It was already eight thirty and the party began at seven, so I was a little late (on purpose. Why extend the torture?). But this was a big deal to the students of Forks, so everyone was there at seven, or even probably five minutes early, so all the parking spots were taken and I had to park down the street from the hotel.

I didn't really mind walking. I would've enjoyed it more if I wasn't stuck in high heels, but it was nice. I loved the fall and the smell of dead leaves floating around me as the cool night wind caressed my skin. If only something (or someone, more specifically) would touch me like that.

I opened the doors to the hotel and walked past the front desk to the doors of the ballroom which were hanging open letting those who came to the area to see the festivities inside. There was a coat rack next to the doors and I slid the jacket off my shoulders to hang it up, before putting on a beautiful white mask.

I know, angels don't wear masks, but Renee had sent it and I didn't want people to know it was me wearing the revealing clothing. It would be much better if I were covered…even if it was just my face.

With my identity hidden, I felt a bit more confident. With makeup and a dress like this, who would think that Bella Swan was beneath it all? Hell I can't even believe it, and I'm me!

The ballroom looked amazing with black and orange streamers and the lights turned so low that it felt like the night had crept into the building. There were orange and purple twinkle lights throughout the whole room and the music from the D.J. was so loud, it was bouncing off the walls. I looked around in amazement finding kids dressed like ghosts and mummies, Frankenstein monsters, Cleopatra, a very skanky police woman, and a lot of girls that looked like hookers. I was suddenly thankful for the length of my dress.

"Hey there, good lookin'," Mike came into my view as if he popped up from the ground in front of me. I smiled a tight, closed mouth smile at him as I saw he was dressed up as a vampire…more specifically, Dracula. He had the widow's peak, fangs, and everything.

He started doing the twist with his hands holding his cape in front of me. "Want to dance?" he asked as he continued to dance.

"No thanks, Mike. You've seen me at basketball, just think how much worse I am at dancing," I told him, with a small laugh. It was sadly, true.

"Bella?!" he stopped dancing, and instead just gawked at me.

"Yeah?" I answered as if he was a moron which…well, we just won't go there.

"Holy crap! You look incredible!" he exclaimed, his eyes giving me a once over that made me feel violated.

"Mike, come dance with me!" Jessica whined as she tugged on Mike's arm who was now staring blatantly at my chest, making me cross my arms over it to hide the exposed flesh. I looked over at Jessica and saw that she was in fact one of the sluts, dressed like a pirate from a porno.

Mike was dragged away by Jessica, still staring at me until she started to grind against him, at which point, he lost all his focus except for what Jessica's body was doing to his.

Not needing (or wanting) to watch, I made my way farther into the room and meandered through the large crowd. I waved to Angela when I saw her, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and dancing with her boyfriend, Ben, who was dressed like a ninja. She waved back with a smile as the two continued to laugh, smile, and dance. They were so cute.

As I walked around more, I finally saw the Cullens in the corner of the room, all laughing and talking in their costumes as they surveyed the crowd. Everyone was there but Edward and they looked incredible. Alice was a little fairy with a green dress and wings, making her look just like Tinkerbelle (only with black hair), and Jasper was dressed to match as Peter Pan…complete with tights (not a bad sight at all). Rosalie was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe, and looked like a blonde bombshell indeed. Her laughing and joking around with her family only made her more beautiful. With his arms wrapped around her was Emmett, who had a fake hairdo and leather jacket, looking like a very sexy and young Elvis.

I smiled at the group of them, seeing how well they all fit together and how nice they all looked. I had talked to some of them once or twice, but nothing to make us start a friendship over. Just then, Alice's head snapped in my direction and she looked right into my eyes and smiled before winking at me and turning back to the group.

I stayed in my spot, a little confused, before taking one last glance back at them and walking away, questioning whether or not that really just happened. I was walking through the crowd, earning looks everywhere I went and getting a little tired of it. Being in a place full of kids in costumes was supposed to make you blend in, not stand out.

I decided I would be safest out of the crowd, standing by the tables in the back, just watching the night go by. So that's what I did. I stood there and took pictures to please Renee and watched other kids have their fun as I listened to the upbeat music that was playing. It was actually a little fun, and I found myself smiling at the scene of kids laughing and giggling, grinding on one another. If I could dance, it might actually be fun.

"Having fun?" The voice made my jump, not noticing anyone standing next to me, though there was nothing frightening about it. It was smooth and soft like velvet.

I looked to my left to find Edward Cullen smiling down at me, a small black mask over his eyes, but even with that anyone could tell who he was. His bronze hair was as wild as ever, falling into his green eyes, which shined against the black of his mask. I took a moment to glance down at his costume, making me want to moan at the sight.

He wore and old white, ruffled shirt that was left opened with a dark green jacket over it, showing off his smooth chest and orgasm inducing six pack. His pants were dark, but with the lighting it was hard to make out what material I was. Through the belt loop hung a sword holder with a sword handle sticking out the top.

"What are you?" I asked like a moron and wanted to kick myself in the face for sounding so stupid.

He smiled, one side of his lips lifting up higher than the other, making it look crooked and perfect, and almost melting me on the spot. "Romeo," he answered simply. "And might I say, you make an enchanting angel," he added as he picked up my hand and kissed the top of it, his eyes never leaving mine as his lips lingered on my skin longer than necessary.

I didn't even know if he knew who I was. But at the time, I really didn't care much. Edward Cullen was kissing my hand, and his eyes were smoldering as he looked at me. This was the look I would've killed for since my time arriving at Forks.

"Sweet angel, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked, his voice wrapping around me like a shawl.

I wanted to say 'NO! You should fear for your feet!' but the way he was looking at me I was not able to look anywhere else but those sparkling green orbs, and my hand instinctively went to his open hand and I couldn't help but smile like an absolute fool.

The song hadn't even changed until we had situated ourselves out on the dance floor with his arms around my waist, his hands easily felt through the thin, silk material. My arms went around his neck and he gave me the most brilliant smile I had ever seen, his face no more than a few inches from mine as he pressed his body to mine, the music starting.

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
Your on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin all my love  
Along the wire

They say that the road  
Aint no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
Its been you and me  
And lovin a music man  
Aint always what its supposed to be  
Oh girl you stand by me  
Im forever yours...faithfully

His head beant down to lean against my forehead and it was as if everyone else in the room ceased to exist. Time no longer meant anything. Social class and cliques were nonexistent, and in that moment, it was just him and me. A boy and girl, dancing to Journey.

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

And being apart aint easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
Im forever yours...faithfully

My head had somehow drifted down to lay on his shoulder before I even noticed it had moved, and Edward, apparently feeling very adventurous decided to turn me and spin me while keeping a tight hold so I wouldn't fall. My head fell back at the feeling of flying and couldn't help the carefree laugh that escaped from my mouth.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, Im still yours  
Im forever yours  
Ever yours...faithfully

So entrapped by the magic in that moment, I couldn't help to to lean forward in his embrace and touch his soft, petal like lips to mine. After one touch I backed away, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed that I had been so bold. But Edward leaned in like I had, and captured my lips with more force and pressure than I had done to him.

It was a kiss that made my whole body tingle, bringing with it an immense pleasure that I was sure was close to an orgasm but before the climax could be met, the soft sound of Journey had faded out only to be replaced by heavier beats for dancing, and the kiss ended, my hands dropping to the side awkwardly, not knowing what to do now that our dance was over.

"I'm sorry, do you not want to dance anymore?" he asked me. He wasn't offended like most good looking guys' would be, thinking that you're the lucky one for being blessed with their presence (even though I was), he was almost embarrassed looking, making him look a little like a lost puppy.

"No, that's not it. I just don't know how to dance to this," I admitted as a blush rose to my cheeks when Ying Yang Twins' Shake started playing.

That crooked smile of his appeared again on that gorgeous face and he took a step closer to me before whispering so seductively into my ear I felt like we were having sex, "I'll show you."

I swear I would've fainted, had he not turned me and secured me to him with his arms around my waist, resting on my lower stomach. His hips started to move and he moved his hands to mine to move them in sync with his.

Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake

Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo

I was pressed so tightly up against him that I could feel ever indent in his body, and I cursed the stupid wings on my back for blocking the contact between his bare chest and my back. But now that I had gotten the beat down, his hands moved back to my lower stomach, gently massaging and fingering the skin there, making my breathing much heavier than normal.

The more I danced with Edward, the more comfortable and at ease I felt. The way his body moved against mine totally took over in my head, and I didn't even pay attention to the song about "killa hos" in the background. Instead, I rubbed up against the man of my dreams, trying to explain to him all the things I've thought over the last month I've thought of doing.

My hands went from on top of his on my stomach, to occasionally rub at his thighs situated on each side of me. "Bella, love, are you trying to kill me?" he whispered sexily in my ear from behind.

I almost stopped at his comment, but his hips pressed so tightly against mine, made me keep going. He knew my name. He knew who I was under the mask and the dress and make up. Which meant that he had noticed me before that night. He had to have paid attention long enough to at least catch my name, and he knew my face better than Mike who I talked with every school day.

I let a smirk pass over my lips at the thought of him liking me the way I liked him, and by his sexy comment. It was very encouraging and it was what I needed to move farther along with him, my hands moving up and bending back to grab the back of his neck, and then run my fingers through his silky hair.

As I did this, he bent down and pressed his lips to the side of my neck as his hands moved to my sides to grab my hips, securing me to him. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning when his tongue swept across my skin, but my hands did tighten around his hair when he did that, causing him to let out a hiss.

He let go of me, but only long enough to turn me around to face him. His hands gently swept up my sides, to my breasts, sweeping across my collar bone, and then back again, before going up to my mask. I didn't want the mask off. I felt as if it gave me power and confidence and wanted it on the whole night, afraid that when he took it off, he wouldn't see me the same.

But I didn't say anything. I couldn't, in all honesty. I was his in that moment to do whatever he pleased to. I was his, so I allowed him to remove my mask and look upon the ordinariness that I was now left with.

I felt the heat rise to my face and looked down to my right, concentrating on a black streamer that had been pulled down. But my gaze didn't stay there long. I felt Edward's soft hand cup my chin and move it back up so that I was forced to look at him and his now unmasked face.

He smiled gently at me as his right hand brushed across my cheek and swept a curl of my hair back behind my ear. "Much better," he said before bending down to kiss me again, my hands automatically wrapping back around his neck as we kissed.

His hands traveled down to my hips and then dangerously low on my back, making me kiss him harder, trying to tell him that it was alright to touch me. I _wanted_ him to touch me. But he didn't, instead he started to sway our hips again, his knee going between my legs so that I was almost sitting on it as I grind against him.

I slid down to about his knee before coming back up, making sure he could feel every bit of me as I slid up his leg. And I'm pretty sure he felt it. By the time I got back up to his thigh, he broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out a small moan, not to mention I now had a rather large erection pushing into my stomach.

With his head tipped back, I took it as an opportunity to nip at his chin and down his throat, kissing and licking, and sucking, causing his hips to buck into me.

"Edward!" I moaned out a little too loud, making him look down at me with a smug smile.

He leaned down, his eyes now seemingly darker and his lips brushed the lobe of my ear as he spoke. "Did you like that?" he asked, his voice rougher than normal and slightly husky. "Give me your hand," he said, going to his neck and taking my hand and leading it down his open chest.

My fingers rejoiced at the touch of his smooth, toned chest, feeling all the plates of his hard muscles leading from his pecks down to his abs. When they fluttered down his six pack, I wanted nothing more than to throw off his clothes right then and there and ravage the rest of his body.

But he continued to move my hand down farther to meet the waistband of his pants, then down even more until I couldn't help but make an "mmmmmm" sound when my hand was resting on his very hard, very prominent erection. I couldn't help myself, I had to squeeze it and rub it.

All of these things must've been very good because Edward's head fell to my shoulder as he started to groan out in pleasure, sometimes bucking his hips into my hand, making me very, very wet.

He turned his head to the side and started to kiss and suck the skin there, making my rubbing on him quicken as he did so. His hot breath blew across my neck as he panted and the pooling in my underwear increased tenfold when I realized that I was the reason he was doing this. That I, the normal Bella Swan, could get this response out of Edward Cullen.

But suddenly, just rubbing him like this wasn't enough. I wanted him…all of him. It was as if all the things I had been dreaming of were about to come true.

"Edward," I whispered as I grabbed his dick, making him moan as an answer. "I have to feel you. I want your cock in my hand and I want to put it in my mouth."

I had no idea what had come over me, but I was suddenly just telling the man of my dreams everything I had ever fantasized about doing to him. Edward let out a big moan, biting my neck as I felt his cock twitch then explode in his pants. I almost screamed out myself, the biting of my neck being sinfully erotic and a little painful.

Edward kissed the place where he had bitten me before raising his head to kiss me sweetly. "I'm…sorry…I…didn't…mean to…do that," he said in between small, pecked kisses, making me smile.

"It's alright Edward," I assured him, "I…liked it," I said the last part embarrassed, the familiar heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's not alright. I'm really sorry," he said so sincerely that I looked up to find that he had a blush as well. "That was very…ungentlemanly of me. That's not what I intended to happen, but it's as if you've put a spell on me," he insisted. I already knew that. Edward wasn't the type of guy that looks just for sex. He was the kind of boy that you took home to mom, that respected your boundaries, and that was an all around nice boy.

I did the only thing I could do to show him he was forgiven. I hugged him. Not a kiss, we had done plenty of that, but a hug to let him know that I wanted him, not just physically, but I liked everything about him. His arms wrapped around my waist without hesitation and his lips went to kiss my forehead.

We danced the rest of the night away, him attempting to twirl me under his arm, and me laughing and blushing every time that I would get tangled instead. But we had finally gotten it. He held me a lot. His arms just wrapped around me with our hands on my stomach as he hummed along to the music and swayed with me as he kissed my hairline.

I ended up staying until the end, the D.J packing up his equipment as Edward held out my coat to slip my arms in.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," I groaned as we walked through the hotel lobby towards the doors out. "I don't think I've ever worn high heels for this long."

"Hmmm…" he responded with a calculating look.

"Yes?" I asked with an eyebrow raised but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I think I had been smiling the whole night.

Then, without another word, he came towards me and scooped me up bridal style, before continuing to walk towards the doors.

"Edward! Put me down!" I screamed as I kicked my feet.

"Bella," he laughed. "Love, you have to stop kicking, or you're gonna fall."

I stopped immediately, but not because of the threat to fall. He called me 'Love'. What did that mean? Was it simply a term of endearment, or did he actually feel that way about me? Did Edward love me? Did I love Edward? Of course I already knew I did. But that was in theory, like the 'OMG I am soooo in love with Jonny Deep' kind of love. An unreachable love.

But suddenly, he _was_ reachable.

We walked away from the others all running to their cars. But Edward took an easy pace as he continued down the sidewalk littered with yellow and orange leaves.

"You can put me down now," I told him but I was a little reluctant to be out of his arms.

"No, I think I prefer this," he smiled down at me.

I didn't reply, instead, I tucked my head in as close to his chest as possible, taking a deep breath to breath in his originally delicious sent. But we had arrived at my car and I was put back down on the pavement to unlock my truck.

"I had a really nice time tonight," I told him. Ugh, could I _be_ anymore cliché?

"I had a lovely evening as well," he responded. "Alright, that's a lie. This has been the best evening I've had. It was beyond spectacular."

He had come towards me, backing me up until my back hit my truck and his arms were on either side of my head, trapping me there. "_You_ are spectacular," he said, his voice softening as he bent his head down slowly and to the side.

I didn't have to wait long, there was no hesitation, just the sweet softness of his lips. They were moving so perfectly with mine it was shocking. And then his tongue came to sweep across my bottom lip and then again when I didn't respond (I had never kissed like that before). On the second time, my lips parted and his tongue started to explore my mouth slowly. It wasn't rushed or brought about from sexual tension. It was loving and sensual.

And he broke it before either of us could let it get out of hand…again.

"Wow," was my genius response.

"I know," well, his wasn't much better and that made me giggle at him.

"I really don't want to go," I admitted shyly. Yeah Bella, now be shy. Before I was talking about his cock and now I'm shy to say I don't want to go home.

"I don't want you to leave, but tomorrow is another day. A new day. We can have the whole day together, if you're interested," he asked with that crooked smile.

Too dazzled by it, I simply nodded my head.

"Good," he kissed me again softly. "Until tomorrow then."

"Bye," I responded, still slightly woozy from the look he had given me.

He made sure I was in my truck and safely driving away before turning and walking back to his car (I know because I watched him from my rearview mirror). The whole ride home, I was smiling to myself and replaying moments from the evening.

When I got home, Charlie was in bed (understandably so, it was past midnight and he had fishing the next day) so I was able to go right up to my room without the questions of why I had a ridiculous looking grin on my face.

I showered in a daze, practically giddy from the excitement of the night, and the returned to my room in my pajama bottoms and tee-shirt. I pulled the covers back to my bed, but just couldn't bring myself to crawl in and sleep. If I slept, it meant the night was over, that what had happened was in the past, and I wasn't ready for that.

So, instead, I went around picking up little things that were left out in my room. The clothes I had worn before the party were hung up and folded to put in my drawers and the notebooks on my desk were closed and put in my nap sack.

With all that finished, I turned and faced my bed, sighing at the inevitable. I had to sleep. So, I walked to turn off the night switch before slowly heading towards my bed. As my knee hit the mattress to crawl in, I heard a quiet 'tap tap tap'.

I reeled around towards my window and almost shit myself, besides practically falling over in surprise at seeing Edward in the tree next to my window as he tapped on it. He smiled at the surprise on my face and I rushed to open the window and let him in, after checking to make sure the door to my room was locked.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked half amazed and half shocked.

He took my hands in his as he said, "I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet."

I looked him up and down to find that he was wearing sneakers with a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt under his tan leather jacket.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "it wouldn't be so bad to say goodnight if you were there to say good morning…" I glanced up nervously at him to find him smiling as he started to shrug out of his jacket and then walk over to my rocking chair to set it on. He kicked off his shoes and came towards me.

He wrapped me in his embrace saying, "Ready for bed, Ms. Swan?"

I rose up the small bit on my tip toes to lightly touch my lips to his. "I am now, Mr. Cullen."

When he released me from his arms, I crawled into my twin sized bed, a big too happy that the space would be limited and turned just in time to see him taking off his shirt. Each muscle rippled with his movements, flexing and stretching and tightening. I didn't even realize I had been biting my lip and thinking about all the things I wanted to do with that body until he was sitting on my bed and his thumb went over my lip.

"Can you stop biting that before you hurt yourself?" he teased softly, the kissed the spot I had been biting.

He snuck under the covers and pulled me closer to him as I sighed contently. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispered.

"Goodnight Edward," I said as I watched his eyes flutter closed.

I just smiled to myself thinking, _I love Halloween!_

**As i said before, just a little fun thing to do for Halloween. But i really did like it and Hayden and i were thinking that once TEOTH is finished, we might make it into a whole high school drama filled story. That will be new and different for me and i'm really excited at the possibilities. But for now, it was just my little one shot that i hope you Enjoyed. **

**Happy Halloween Twerds!! **

**Much love,**

**ashel-13  
**


End file.
